Will You Love Me?
by lions lamb43
Summary: Edward and Bella's parents die.Somehow they end up in the same house,the Cullen house.Edward is a player,Bella happens to hates players.Edward doesn't like her right away but after some time will he?And will she learn to like him or continue to hate him?
1. Trips

Will you ever love me?

(Bella POV)

"Alice when will they stop?" I asked Alice while packing the rest of my clothes.

Today was the day I was leaving for my senior trip to Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I asked Alice to help me pack. My plane was leaving late tonight. Alice and I had just come back from one of her crazy shopping sprees. We had made a deal that I would let her take me shopping if she packed all of the clothes that she bought.

"Bella,Bella,Bella,they will never stop until I am dead. You know me better than that or at least I thought you did." She whispered that last part.

"Alice,you know I love you and known you since we were little kids. But all of your shopping is going to kill me someday."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about that for 3 weeks."

"Yeah but I am gonna miss you alot!"

"Oh no you wouldn't you will be having to much fun in Gatlinburg and leaving me here all by myself."  
Right now she was giving me one of her famous pouts, but I knew better than to look up. So I kept looking down at my bag and my moving hands with handfuls of cloths. Alice had already somehow packed all of the clothes she had bought into my bag.

"Alice you have Jasper you,know your boyfriend, Rose our best-friend, Emmett that big child-like goof-ball, and Carlisle and Esme to keep you company. Besides you won't even know I'm gone."  
Rose, Alice, and I have be friends since Carlisle adopted Rose and me. Emmett,being the goof-ball he is,will always find a way to make you laugh, but when it comes to boys he always acts like he is your big brother. Carlsle and Esme are like real parents to me. Esme has known my mom since high school. So when my parents died Esme and Carlisle went to court to adopt me. I have an aunt but I didn't want to live with her for certain reasons. I had trusted Carlisle enough to tell him everything that has happened to me. So when the court day had come Carlisle had won because he had proof that my aunt was guilty for second-degree-murder. Esme still had no idea but she never asked because she had heard my whole story in court.

"I,actually,We will all want you forever Bella. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and I all don't have something you will anyways have ." She pointed her little finger at me.

"Oh really and what might that be?"

"Your clumsiness"

"True,true"

"HEY GUYS GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS BELLA HER PLANE!!",yelled Emmett. He really didn't have to yell, I mean he was just in the living room, two rooms away from my room.

"GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND HELP ME WITH MY STUFF YOU SO-CALLED 'BIG BROTHER'" I yelled right back at him earning everyone in there laughing at me. Then I heard his huge feet on the floor.

"Everyone decent in here?" he asked.

"Yeah Emmett everyone's decent", laughed Alice.

When we got to the airport Alice and Esme were crying.

"Alice,Esme I will only be gone for three weeks. Don't cry. you are gonning to make me cry."

"We can't help it." Alice said through her tears "We will miss you so much!"

"Hey we will miss her too, but you don't see us crying? Know do ya? I don't think so." Said Rose while she was demonstrating with her arms to everyone else. She was always a tough girl.

"NA AH I AM GONNA MISS HER MORE THAN ANY OF YOU!!!" Yelled Emmett.  
Rose gave him one of her famous death glares and he shut up right away.

"Flight 236 now boarding, Flight 236 now boarding." The announcer repeated.

"Oh Bella we are gonna miss so much!" Said Esme.

"I will miss you too!", I said, "I will call you when I get there."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is your awesomest of co-writers for this brilliant beyond brilliant story just wanted to say that this is Staci and mines first story so go easy on all the grammical errors and such. We love that you are reading our story and don't want you to leave us!And please review!!

-Katie Scarlett!!

(Edward POV)

I had just got off the plain from my home in New York.

I was moving to Forks,Washington to live with my new foster were good friends with my parents and when they pasted

away Carlise and Esme decided to take me in.

The plain ride was anything but boring.

The stewertest I had just been making out with, I think her name was Jessica, came up from behind me while I was getting off and

grabbed my butt.

She wisperes in my ear,in what i think was supposed to be a seductive voice and said, "Thanks for keeping me entertained Edward but next time try to keep your moans down more. I mean I know I'm good but still." I was not moaning and she thought she was good? Ha!Now there's something to laugh next,when would I ever see her again and lets pray that I don't.

When I was walking through the terminal.I saw my new foster parents about two blocks away. It looked like there was a girl with silky brown hair hugging them.

I didn't know who she was but she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen even from this far away. Better than all the other girls I've been with.

There was only one thought in runnig through my mind at that moment I want her and I'm going to have her.

When they finally stoped hugging,she went through surcurity .It looked like she was upset over leaving but who was I to care?

When my foster parents looked up and saw me they came running over.

"Edward!!" Cried Esme, my foster mother. "We missed you so much!I haven't seen you in years."

"Hello Esme,Hello Carlisle." I said.

"Well come on,grab your bags and lets go home. I bet you are feeling tired. tired. She had no idea after what I did on the bus with that Jessica girl."And after you get some rest I want you to meet everyone."

Great more people to meet.I am sick of always meeting people.I thought I could finally be left alone in this small town,well I guess not.

I grabbed my bag and we started heading to the parking area. When I started towards Carlisle's car ,he said "Edward we have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

I did as I was told and felt Esme take my hand. When we stopped I was told to open my eyes when I did I found that I was standing right in front of a shiny new Volvo.

"Surprise,honey,we got you a car so you could do what you want during your stay.",said Esme.

Maybe I could go out and not despise this little town as much as I thought I was going too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi this is your writer here and I owe a big thanks for my co-writer Katie Scarlet!! for helping me and encouraging me to write this story and helping me write it. She wrote the 2nd chapter and we will be switching up chapters and it's my turn so here ya go!hope ya like it and please review I was bouncing off the walls when I got those reviews and people adding me to their favorite authors and !!!

(Bella POV)

Ugh! I am so happy to be home! It was like 5:30 in the morning too. I called a cab,so anyway the teachers decided that they wanted us home a day early so I had no time to call the family and ask for a driver put all of my bags in the back. He said his name was something,I too tired to really listen.

My mind was somewhere else. Who was that boy Carlisle and Esme hugging when I left 3 weeks ago? It has been driving me insane!He was the hottest guy I had ever see. He looked like a heartbreaker with those looks. No need to get my hopes up too high.

Anyways we were almost to the house. It was huge and white in the middle of the woods. It was absoulutely amazing and romantic. Esme was always a good decided this was the house she wanted and she restored it to the most beautiful house in all the state.

I payed the driver and he handed me his number and it said that his name was Tyler. He gave me a wink and was the thought made me shudder.

I walked in the house and didn't want to yell that I was already home. And I mean it was still so early and I was jetlagged. So I just went up to my room to get more sleep. Of course I tripped on a couple of stairs and fell down them. I'm glad that thatI wasn't that far up. But it still would leave a couple carpet burnes.

I started walking back up to the 3rd floor of the house and heard some screaming and yelling. I really didn't care until I got closer to my room and found out it was coming from there. I heard the door open down stairs and people coming in laughing. I opened my door and started screaming myself!

There was a guy in his boxers and a woman naked!! I mean wouldn't you scream at the sight of this in your own room??

"What the hell!! Why are you in my room!?!?" I yelled at the same exact time the guy did.

At that time I noticed that there were two beds in the room and all of my stuff was in the corner.

Carlisle came up from behind me and made me scream again. He said "Bella, Edward I can explain"

I turned around to face him and the girl came running out of the room crying and I heard Edward whispering "Finally she is gone!".

"Hell yes you better explain why there is a guy in my room with a naked chick!",I yelled at him.

"Now Bella calm down so I can."He said calmly.

"What the hell is going on up here?....oooooooo Eddie is in trouble!"Emmett yelled from behind Carlisle and started his booming laughing.

"Emmett stop being so loud and don't call me that.",said the guy,I guess his name was Edward.

"Edward,Bella you have to share a room because we ran out of guest rooms. And Edward we expect you to have no other guest dressed like that please".

"Yeah,yeah whatever you say dude.",Edward said.

You could just smell the the booze on his breath!He smelled horrible.I just wanted to hose him down to get the snench away.

How am I supposed to share a room with a Jerk like him??...


	4. Chapter 4

(Edward POV)

Man,my head was pounding and was it always this bright here?

I could only vaugly remember last night.I remember going to the bar in Port then meeting a girl with blone was a hottie.

I rolled over in my bed only to find that I wasn't there was the blonde from last night with no clothes on. I just wanted her gone she smelled of beer and whiskey.

Right then she woke up and said"I had such a good time last should take me out tonight Eddie."I inwardly cringed at the name.

"No I don' think I will take you out you please leave now?"

"B-B-But Eddie-kins I thoght you loved me?",she she for real?

"And I thought you had a you've already proved you don't!!",I yelled.

I heard what sounded like someone had tripped downstairs but no one was home so I just brushed of so I could get physco Barbie out of my room.

She started screaming but all of her words meshed together so you couldn't understand them.

Right then the door flew opened reveiling the girl from the airport."What the hell!! Why are you in my room!?!?" I yelled at the same momment she did.

Carlisle came up from behind her and she screamed from the fright."Bella, Edward I can explain",He said

I watched as the blonde went crying out the door. "Finally she is gone!",I whispered.

"Hell yes you better explain why there is a guy in my room with a naked chick!",she yelled at Carlisle.

"Now Bella calm down so I can."He said calmly. Hmm so her name is fitting enough.

"What the hell is going on up here?....oooooooo Eddie is in trouble!"Emmett yelled as he walked up from behind Carlisle and started his booming laughing.

"Emmett stop being so loud and don't call me that.", I said

"Edward,Bella you have to share a room because we ran out of guest rooms. And Edward we expect you to have no other guest dressed like that please".

"Yeah,yeah whatever you say dude."

Jeez what was with this family always being on my case.

How am I supposed to share a room with a nerd??...

There people two chapters right there.  
We love you and to show us you love us too please review!!  
Please!!The more revies the quicker we write!!

-Katie Scarlett and Staci


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry for the wait people but Staci's computer was down and I was out all weekend!!

(Edward'sPOV)  
"Okay guys,you both live here in this in the same you need to learn to get along and no more problem right?Right"Carlisle said while looking straight at me.

"B-But..."Bella stuttered.

I put my arm around her waist ,I smelt the most delisious sent,and told Carlisle"We will get along just 't we Bells?"She was just standing there so I grabed her but and she nearly jumped out of my gave me a murderious glare but I just smiled down at her.

"Sure we will,Eddie",she said with a mischevious full well that i hated that nickname.

"Now that's more like it you get unpacked and Edward get us down stairs in two hours for lunch."With that he turned on his heel and let the room.

Bella turned in my arms so she was facing me and said,"Since I was right about you being a jerk and everything,and we are now forsed sharing a room...So now we,"she cut off and went over to her purse and was looking for something.

What are planing to do put mak-up on me?",I asked with a slight smile.

"Haha,very funny,Jerk",She pulled out what looked like lime green ducked take.

I started laughing as she took the tape and sarted to put down a dividing the room in even half the door and window!

"Okay so this is my side",She piointed to the half she was standing on,"and that is your side",She said while pionting to the half I was standing on."now if you go on my side without permission I will make you pay."

I was smiling at the treat while she glared could this small,fragile girll do to me?

I took a step toards her half trying to see if she would really do anything.  
I took another step towards the line and our noses were only an inch apart,even though I was almost a foot taller then her.  
I took yet another step and was now completely on her side of the line.  
She pushed me to where I was lying on my bed,flat on my back with her on top of me.I was positive I had a big'goofy grin plastered on my face but didn't really care.  
She then kneed me in the grion and said"I told you that you were going to pay",with a gorgeous smile that lit up her face.  
Then she did that thing where you pass out. The last thing I heard was a beautiful,bell like laugh ringing through the everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Please review it makes us feel good in the inside!!(lol) and sorry they are so short they will be longer now

-Katie Scarlett and Staci Nicole


	6. Chapter 6

(Bella POV)

I just left the room with my face in a smile. That should teach him to not listen to me when i said that he will pay if he stepped on my side of the room.

When i got to the dining room door, i put on my best shy expression that i could manage and knocked on the door. I heard some mumbling, but i couldn't make it out. It sounded like Emmett saying "It's about time!!" Then i heard a smack and a "What did ya do that for" from Emmett and another smack then everything went quiet. I guess he learned his lesson.

Esme opened the door and said "Honey you know that you don't have to knock on the door." She had a sorrow filled voice.

"Oh well i was raised to be polite and and my m--mm--om," i made it to were i was having trouble saying the word," always told me to knock before entering any room." I said quietly and looked down.

"Ok well that is the polite thing to do and that is really nice of you. Come on in and eat something. I bet you are very hungry."

"Yes ma'am." I sat beside Alice, who was in a booster seat because she was so small, but she was about a year older than me.

"Where is Edward?" Asked Carlisle. He had a small smile on his lips that i could barely see.

"He is still in the room. He fell right back asleep when all of yall left . I guess he was really tired and i guess he stayed up late last night." I looked over to Rosalie and Alice and i winked at them and gave them a big smile.

They understood what i was saying and both of them said "We'll get him." And with that they walked, what looked like, calmly to the door and when the door shut i heard them running to my room. Then i heard loud laughing and someone, i guess Rose, fell on the floor.

I just sat there with that same smile on my face and said "You guys wanna go see what tthey are laughing at?" I ased everyone else.

Emmett got straight up and put his hands on his hips and said "What did you do Bella?"

"I did nothing that he didn't deserve!" I did the same as him. "Go look for yourself, but i did warn him and you know how i can get EMMETT!"

And with that they all got up and left i followed behing trying to hide my laughter and what their faces would look like.

(Edward POV)

I had just started to wake when i heard laughing and someone pounding on the floor? I think it was Emmett because i heard a cracking sound.

When i opened my eyes i saw my whole family and Bella were laughing and looking close to tears. Bella also had a little hand-held camera. Now i started to get suspicous

I looked around to see what they were laughing about then i saw that my whole body was covered in what looked like peanut butter. I also saw a bottle of super super sticky glue.

I yelled and tried to get up, but my hands were glued to the sheets. So i just decided to take my sheets with me and made a run for the bathroom. But i tripped on Emmett who was laying on the floor. I got up and tried again to make a run for it but i tripped on Rose and Jasper who were laying beside Emmett. Ilooked down and saw that Carlisle was on his knees and Esme was holding onto Bella and Alice for support.

I finally made my way to the bathroom and tried to get the glue off of me. But it didn't come off and i yelled in frustration. So i decided to take a shower anyways with the sheets on hoping that the water will loosen them up.

It didn't.

Wheni got out of the shower i noticed the super glue bottle on the counter and picked it up. It was empty of course and it had on the front in big letters "THIS GLUE WILL NOT COME OFF UNTIL TWO WEEKS!!" I yelled again and i looked back at my hand 'cause i noticed something on it. I had PINK FINGERNAILS!!!PINK!! i mean come on man!!

I started to think of ways to get Bella back. When she said "I'm warning you" i shouldn't have tested her. But man i couldn't help it she was so cute when she was mad.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N The background music to this chapter is - 'love seat, and face down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and 1234 by Plain White t's. Hope ya like this chapter! I tried to make it longer.

-*Staci nicole.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(EDWARD POV)

2 weeks later.

I decided that i have had enough people laughing at me so i went to Emmett.

I decided that Emmett and Jasper would be the best choice to help me to get back Bella. But i wasn't sure because ever since i got back from my senior trip i figured out that Bella is like Emmett and Jasper's long lost little sister. So this might be difficult to get them on my side. But even though i have Jasper and Emmett on my side Bella has Alice and Rosalie on her side. Alice and Rosalie are to master minds and when they are joined with Bella they are like te three evil musketeers.

I walked out of my room from trying to get this gunk off of me and went to Emmett's room.

I knocked first because i knew from experience that if you just barge into Emmett's room then you will walk into something that you don't want to walk in or don't want to see.

"Come in" came frrom the other side of the door. It sounded like Emmett was doing something but i guessed Emmett was just playing video games but i didn't hear any video game sounds just some really quiet moans and someone running around?

I walked in carefully to find Emmett jumping on his bed looking out of breath. While i was looking around the room i saw something hanging out of the closet and i started laughing.

Emmett saw what i was looking and laughing at and he sorda turned pink and said "What you know i have to keep myself busy since rose is out with her dad for 2 days on that fishing trip. I got bored and my video games don't compare anything to that." He gave me his puppy dog face and i just laughed harder.

By the time i regained my structure he was playing his video games. I went and sat by him on his bed and he handed me a controller.

"Um Emmett...i need to ask you something and i know how close you and Bella are and i was just wounndering.. i mean if you are up to it.. you don't have to if you d--.." His hand came up to cover my mouth and stop my rambling.

"Yeah sure i am up to it! Of course! So do you have a plan or what cause i aint gonna help you unless you have a plan." He never looked up to the game he was playing while he said this. We were playing Super Mario Brothers Racing Games and we were tied.

"Ok cool. I have a plan i just might need your help and if it is not a good plan then thats why i came to you."

"Well lets hear it."......

(BELLA POV)

I was listening to 'your guardian angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus when i heard a door downstairs but i didn't really pay any attention to it and went back to reading my book. I am that kind of person that can read a book and listen to music at the same time 'cause i'm that good.

i was so engrossed in my book and listening to music that i barely heard my door open. When i look up i saw Edward and what looked like Jessica from my science class walking into the room making out! I mean i always knew that she was sorda like a stalker to him because she always talked about him. I didn't even know who he was at the time either but it wasn't my he started lifting up her shirt and i knew i needed to get away from here!

"Um Edward did you not see what was on the door?" I clearly remember putting up a list of things-rules up on that door and one of them said 'no more bringing girls in this room while Bella is in here'.

About a minute later he finally pulled away from sucking up her face and looked at me with a fake shocked expression planted on his face.

"Oh Bella i didn't even know you were here! I mean since everyone else's cars are gone and everything." I guess he tried to look innocent but it just looked funny and pathetic to me. I let out a small giggle but i regained my pissed off structure when he smiled at me.

"Yeah everyone went off in couples and i decided to stay here because i wanted to get done some reading and i have to go to work in about an hour. I'm surprised you didn't see my car you always says it is to big to miss so you must be getting blind in your old age." I said smiling at him evily and put my hands under my chin.

Jessica looked kinda pissed and said "Edward definately old and blind because if he is old then you are like calling me really old cause i am a year younger than him!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed at her because she is just acting to hard to be a true dumb blonde that she could never pull off. But she did pull off the dumb part. She probaly didn't have to work hard to achieve that goal.

"Edward if you are trying to get me back from what i did to you then it didn't work and don't trust Emmett or Jasper because about an hour age Emmett called me and told me about your little plan here so if it is a game you want then it's a game you'll get but you will lose though and get totally embarrased in front of your little girlfriend here." I waved my hand in Jessica's direction.

She smiled hugely and said "AWW Eddie i'm your girlfriend! YAY!" She through her arms around him and he groaned.

"Sorry Edward i thought you already asked her. You talk about her ALL the time!!" I might have lied but his face is PRICELESS!!

He looked at me sorda looking pissed off and mouthed to me 'I will get you Swan'.

I looked at him confused and said "What was that Edward? I didn't quite get that." By now Jessica had out her cellphone talking to someone about how she and Edward go out now.

He just groaned again and grabbed her hand and said "Come on Laur-Jessica i will take you home now." I was still laughing when they left the room with Jess still talking on the phone smiling hugely.

When i heard the front door close downstairs i pulled out my cell phone and called Alice.

She answered and said "Hi Bella! I was woundering if you wanna go shopping with me rose and the boys?" She sounded kinda far away like she was on speaker phone.

"We ll actually Alice i was thinking you, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper could help me get back on Edward? OH! and tell Emmett that Edward might have found out somehow that he helped me with the whole Edward thing." I heard shuffling on the otherside of the phone and heard Emmett say,

"Oh shit, Edward is here!!"

"Hey guys. Um Emmett come here for a second, i got to tell you something." I could hear the evilness in Edward's voice and just imagined him wagging his finger for Emmett to come to him with that evill smile of his.

"Oh hey Edward um Alice said i should keep her company since Rose is gone and all." I could just imagine that he had on his famous 'innocent' face on.

"Well Alice had Jasper. I think she will be fine."

I heard a chair scoot on the floor and heard Emmett running away and yelling "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPERS!!!"

"EMMETT GET BACK HERE!!! YOU CAN HIDE, BUT YOU WILL NEVER OUT RUN ME!!" In between all of that i heard Emmett laughing. "HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR. OK YOU WANT IT THAT WAY THEN WE WILL DO SOME CAR RACING!! NOT FAIR MAN YOU HAD A HEADSTART!!!"

Then i heard really loud laughing and i couldn't hold it in any longer either and started busting out laughing!

"OK Alice are you still there?" I asked after i got done with my little laughter fit.

"Yeah" she giggled. "Ok here is the deal me and Rose, well she should be back so i will pick her up first then we will come get you from the house-wait your'e at the house right? Well of course your at the house where else would you be? That was a rhetorical question so don't answer that. When we pick you up we will begin our planning and SHOPPING!!!" I heard someone laughing in the background.

"Do i get to go Alice?" Asked Jasper in his little innocent voice.

"NO WAY MAN!! You were helping Edward so NO!!" I yelled as loud as i could hoping he could hear me. I forgot Alice was right there though.

"OOWW Bella i am still here!!" She said and then i heard some gigling. Some of it was from me too.

"So i will see you guys in a little bit then!" I said kind of excited about getting back Edward and glummy about going shopping.

"Okay dokay." Then the phone line went dead.

I decided to get in the shower first and then pick out what i was going to wear :my jeans that have the holes at the knee's and my favorite long sleeved baby blue shirt and my black hooker boots-what i call them.

By the time i was done getting ready Alice and Rose were downstairs talking when i walked in they stopped and looked at me and Rosalie whistled at me which only made me blush a little bit and trip on the last 2 steps.

They laughed at me. I just grabbed my keys to my mustang and said "Stop laughing at me and come on. I'm driving." I didn't even wait for them to rspond i just walked to my car.

I had already come up with a plan to get Edward back and everything that was why i was wearing this death trap of clothes.

When the girls finally got i after what seemed like 10 minutes but only 2 they were lightly giggling. I gave them both a menacing glare and shut them right up.

"Ok here is the deal. we are going to need....

(EDWARD POV)

"Hey Emmett where are all of the girls?" I asked Emmett but he was still to out of breath to answer me.

_I had just gotten into my car when Jasper got in and had a smile on his face._

_"Why are you in my car and why are you smiling?" I thought he looked kind of scary to me with that face he had on right now._

_"Because i want to get Emmett back to and the girls wouldn't let me help them and i was bored so i came to you hoping that you will let me help you with Emmett because this should be fun."_

_"All right. Buckle up and hold on!" Before he even had on his seat belt i slammed on the gas peatel and soon caught a sight of Emmett's monsterous jeep trying to get through the traffic jam in front of him. I guess he didn't notice who was in front of him and honked on the horn and stuck his head out of his window and yelled "Come on old man. My ninety year old grandfather can walk faster than this! Let's g....." He stopped all of a suddenly because the car that was in front of him was a cop and that certain cop got out of his car and Emmett looked scared to death. Me and Jasper couldn't hear what he was saying so we decided to go up to him and help him out. I had a plan to get him back. I told Jasper my plan and said "If you can't hold in your laughter than you will have to stay in the car k? And take my car back to the house we will meet you there."_

_"Yep i will have to stay in the car then. I can still see their faces from here so go ahead. And ok i will." He had abig smile on his face when i got out of the car and headed over to The officer and Emmett pretending that i didn't see Emmett._

_"Excuse me sir have you seen my brother? He has dark curly their you are Emmett!! We have been llooking everywhere for you!! You know better than to run off from mom and take her car. Just because you know how to drive know does not mean you can steal her car!" I pretended to scold him._

_I had a surprised look on his face and then he caught on quickly and said "Sorry Eddie." _

_I bet anger flashed through my eye's because he knew better than to call me Eddie but i controlled it and said "It is ok but you also need to say you are sorry to mom too." He nodded. " Now we need to get you back to the house. What did you do with your jacket?" I asked pretending to look around and finally notice the officer and say "Oh i'm sorry officer there should be no trouble here so we will be on our way. Come on you big teddy-bear get in the back and buckle up."_

_I went passed a confused officer and got into the driver's seat and did a u-turn haeading back to the house. We didn't say a single word to each other until we got back to the house._

_I let Emmett go in first then i went after him and once i shut the door we started wrestling and laughing. I was winning._

After he regained his structure and he could breathe he said "I think they went shopping or at least that's what Rosalie said to me earlier on the phone today."

"Oh Ok." I woundered what Bella had instore for me.

(BELLA POV)

We had just pulled up in front of the house and i went over with the plan to Jacob- a guy i had randomly pulled out of the mall with me asking for his help. He was just about a year younger than me.

He nodded and opened the door. We all got out and went to the front door. Rose went in first because she was excited to see Emmett. Alice followed.

Me and Jake stayed behind then we walked in faking laughter and holding hands. We walked over to the couch where Edward was. Jasper had Alice in his lap, as did Emmett and Rose.

I sat jake on the otherside of the couch from Edward- he was starring at me weirdly- and sat in his lap. He put his arms around my waist and said seductively in my ear loud enough for everyone to hear "Aren't you going to introduce me to everyone?" I laughed and got up from him.

"Everyone this is Jacob my boyfriend. He is satying the night tonight." I looked over to Edward from the corner of my eye and he looked like he barely cared and just payed attention to the movie that was playing on the screen right now.

"Hey Jacob." Everyone, except for Edward, said.

"Hi guys thanks for letting me come over and spend the night." He was such a gentleman. He stood and went o go shake everyone's hands but when he got to Edward, Edward just nodded at him and didn't even shake his hand. He looked like he was jealous. I decided this will be a fun night.

When Jake came to sit back down again i went to turn off the lights and sat back down Jake's lap.

When the movie ended Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were asleep, but i wanted to watch another one.

When i put in the movie i went back to Jake and kissed him out of the blue trying to get Edward's attention. I kept it going until Edward spoke up and said he was going to bed.

When he got up-stairs, Jake put me down in the spot next to him and looked around at the others. When he made sure they were completely asleep he said to me "Bella i will help you out but you have to know that i am.."

I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"That yo are..??" I pushed on.

"That i am gay."

I heard laughing coming from where the stairs are and turned around in the nick of time to see Edward running up the stairs, laughing.

Well this will make my plan more difficult.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Ok guys yall need to start reviewin more cause i only got about 3 reviews on that last one and i am starting to think that yall don't like the story no more :(. So the less reviews the shorter the chapters are! So help me out here. and i have a fanfiction equation for yall: reviews = happiness and longer updates :) And my friends - always-penombra, teamedward, and midnight-winter have really good stories on theeir profiles so check them out and i owe them a big thank ya to helping me and encouraging me to write this story! Thanks guys!! Back to the story! love ya all!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Bella POV)

Ugh!! Edward has been making fun of me for almost a week now about that whole Jacob being gay and crap! He is sssooo annoying!! But he needs to watch he back since me and my girls are thinking of a master-full-proof plan that has got to work!!

I had to ride to school with Edward this morning because everyone else drove off before i even got downstairs because they knew from experience that if i catch them still laughing then there would be consequences to be dealt with. I tried to get out of the car before he got my door for me but nnoo of course not! He is always faster than. Maybe because he runs track too. I mean tried to avoid him this whole weekend but every corner i turn BOOM!! he is always there starring at me. I blushed the first few times i caught him starring at me but it got kind of scary after the first two days. No its just plain out creepy. But i still love him---WAIT i mean i love the way he looks at me. Whoops.

I found out that the girl Edward brought home was named Lauren, because she came up to me and asked me if Edward and i were related. I laughed my head off at that and said "No we just live in the same house and in the same room." So since she didn't quite pick up the disgust in my tone she started freaking out and threatening me that i need to break up with Edward or she would...she couldn't even think of a good threat!! What a dumb blonde!! I just laughed even harder at that and walked away laughing my dang but off to the parking lot.

Since that day she had been cussing me out, but i just tried my best to ignore that little brat. Today she went to far.

I was at my locker (my locker is right beside Edward's to my great disgust) when the little bitch herself walked up and yelled "Swan" loud enough to gather attention from the people around us.

I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was i just replied calmly "Mallory".

She slammed my locker closed and said " You know, I bet your parents got in a car wreck and died trying to get away from Godzilla. In case you don't know who Godzilla is, that is you." She had on a smug smile on when i turned around. I noticed that we started to get a crowd around us looking at us as if we were like animals in a zoo. Excited.

My hands turned into fists. I looked at her square in the eyes with pure hate in mine and and spat in her face " Shut up Mallory! You know nothing about my parents and they didn't die in a car wreck you bitch!!"

She shoved me against the locker and said "Say that again in my face!!"

So i repeated what i said but louder and said at the end "Did you get that bitch?"

"YOU BITCH!!" She screamed at me and tried to punch me but moved and punched her in her jaw. She held her jaw for a few seconds in surprise then returned my action but with less force and in my stomach. Man she was a weak puncher. This should be easier.

I was wrong. She was holding back. But so was i.

(Emmett POV)

I was just walking to the parking lot with Rose when we heard "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!" Chanting over and over again around Bella and Edward's lockers. I turned to look at Rosie and she had on a big smile and started to walking over to where the chanting. I just followed quietly behind her. Jessica heard it too and started walking behind us.

When we got to the people that were the ones chanting I saw Edward. I took Rose's hand and walked her over there to Edward he was in the front laughing. When we got to him I saw what was going on.

Bella and Lauren were on the floor fist fighting! It looked like Bella was winning. I asked Edward in between my own laughter "W...hat... hap..pened?"

"Well lets see. Where should i begin? OH! I know! Ok wellyou know how Laurenis always baggin' on Bella?" I nodded. "Well this time she went to far and started talking about Bella's parents...."He got interrupted.

"WHAT!!! That little slut!!" Said Rosalie and then she jumped on top of Lauren and started beating the crap out of her with Bella. Jessica saw Rosalie and went for her. Chick fight... nnniiicccceee! Rose against Jessica. Bella against Lauren! this is sweet!!

"Come on Rose baby! Beat her buttox up!!" I yelled. I heard her start laughing and then she got punched in the face by Jessica. Whoops. Maybe i should keep my mouth shut. I looked around and saw the principal coming and i'm guessing Edward saw him to, because he went to go get Bella. He picked a bad time to go in that fight BAM!! Lauren kicked him in his balls and he winced a little bit but i'm guessing that didn't hurt a lot coming from Lauren.

I got Rose off of Jessica and sat her in front of Jasper and held on to her. I looked back to where Edward, Lauren, and Bella were and i saw Bella give Lauren one last punch before Edward picked her up and started walking towards the parking lot. I picked up Lauren and put her on top of Jessica making it look like the fight was between them.

I had just grabbed Rose from Jasper when the principal came up. The crowd started to go away, but not a lot.

"What is going on here?" I asked mad at the seen that he see's.

Before anybody could speak up and tell him the truth i said "Well Lauren and Jessica had another fight over Edward Cullen and lipgloss. Then i tried to break it up when i got punched and that's when you came sir." I think that was a good enough lie. Believable.

"Well ok then. Thank you Mr. Cullen. And as for you two " He pointed at Jessica and Lauren " Neither one of you can have Edward Cullen because he is mine! And 2 weeks of detention! Both of you!" He stuck his stuck out at them and just walked off. I told Lauren and Jessica that they better back off of Bella or else they will have to deal with me! And for them not to say a word about what actually happened here to the principal.

And he actuall fell for it!! What a dumb-buttox. And OMG our principal is gay!!

Oh well. No it is time to go home FINALLY!!

"Please don't stop the music music musi...." i just love this song! Why are people starring at me? " I'm not the weirdo you are!!" Now back to what i was doing "Please don't stop the music...."

(A/N: Emmett likes to sing and yes he did sing that outloud all the way to his car.)


	9. Deep Shit

A/N-hey guys! This is midnight-winter writing for my friend Staci, and I  
guess Katie? Lol, some of you know me from Staci's author note last  
chapter....where I was mentioned last! Fair? No, not really.....*sigh* I am  
sad that Jake is gay....like some of my fellow Team Jacober's. But, what can  
I do? Anyway....why am I writing this chapter? Well...let's say  
hypothetically-Staci freaking cornered me at school, and forced me to agree.  
You would too, right? She's very scary....especially after she has caffeine!  
Honestly...I want to be writing my story right now....but NO! This is  
extremely hard for me to write...it just doesn't flow, so PM me for thanks!  
Ha, back to the story....

BPOV

I sat in Edward's car fuming over Lauren. Uh, bitch.

"Bella, some advice? Stop fuming before your face gets stuck like that. You wouldn't look so beautiful then." Edward said, smirking at me.

"Shut the hell up jerk!" I yelled back at him. Wait-he thought I was beautiful? Eh, probably just being his playboy self. Shit, I really wanted it to be something else...

"Bella, Bella, temper..." he chided, smirking at me. Damn, that smirk is so cute. Crap, why am I suddenly crushing on Edward? This is so stupid. He lived in my room after all. Ooh...perfect! If I date him then Carlisle will have to kick him out of my room! But then you would miss him. Stupid conscience always has to be right.

"What temper Eddie, babe?"

He looked shocked that I had called him that, maybe the term was dazzled. "Are you dazzled by me?" I said, giggling.

He snapped out of it, "No, sweetie. I think that Jacob is dazzled by me though."

"And why exactly would that be?" I spat at him.

"Hmmmm...He did say he was gay, right? And there's the fact that no one except you can stand my gorgeousness." He frowned as he said the last part.

"Actually, it's everyone," I whispered to myself. I looked out the windows, seeing that we were finally home.

I hopped out of the car before Edward could get the door for me. Ha, Bella-1, Edward-99999999999.....ok, so it wasn't really a big victory. I sighed looking back at Edward, to see him behind me. He smiled at me, and I couldn't think.

"Bella, are you going to open the door," he breathed, leaning closer to me.

"Huh?" I said, distracted by his emerald orbs.

He laughed, reaching around me for the door. Oh, right. We walked in to see Alice bouncing up and down.

"Guess what you guys?" She screamed, scaring Edward. I was used to it though.

"Wha-?"

She cut me off, "I am officially declaring this day Younger Family Day. We're all going to play truth or dare!"

I sighed, relieved. Anything is better than shopping. "Fine Alice," Edward said, pouting. We were then dragged into the living room, where the others were already sitting. They greeted us with a smile.

"YAY! Who wants to go first?" Alice shrieked. Rose volunteered and then we started.

"Ok, Jasper. Truth or dare?" Rosalie questioned.

"Um. Dare, I guess."

"I dare you to go upstairs and put on a blindfold, then come back here and kiss the first person you meet." Rosalie smiled, but it wasn't a cute smile, it was more like a smile someone who was about to kill you made. Creepy is the only word I can supply.

Jasper backed away, heading up the stairs. Rose turned to us then, "Ok, here's the plan. Alice, you are going to be the one that kisses him. Then, Alice is going to run back and Edward is going to stand in front of Jasper. We know Jasper will get into it, and then we can all tease him about it later."

It was perfect, and it would make them stop teasing me about bringing home Jacob. Yea!

The others laughed and then Rosalie called for Jasper. Jasper came walking down the stairs, looking hesitant. Alice jumped in front of him, and planted a big kiss on his lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Alice ran off, and Edward was in front of Jasper.

"Ok, you may take the blindfold off now." Rose called.

Jasper pulled off the blindfold, looking at Edward horrified. "Wait, I kissed him?"

Edward looked at Jasper, pouting. "What? Did you not like it?"

Jasper ran upstairs, mumbling something about brushing his teeth. We were all laughing, Alice, Emmett, and Rose were on the floor.

EPOV

After Jasper came back down the stairs we told him the truth. He looked happy...and-relieved? Jasper looked at me smirking. "Ok, Edward. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said confidently. Only wimps pick truth.

"I dare you to kiss Bella, on the lips, for at least 1 minute."

I shrugged, moving in to kiss Bella. "Bella, may I kiss you?" I breathed across her face.

"Sure..." she sighed. I placed my lips on hers, feeling a spark. It was in that very second I realized I was in love with Isabella Swan.

BPOV

"I dare you to kiss Bella, on the lips, for at least 1 minute." The sentence echoed around my head again. Since Edward had kissed me, I realized that this was not just a crush. I had fallen for Edward. Great, I had fallen for Edward Masen, the player. This is not good.

I got dressed in my pajamas, and crawled under the comforter. Luckly he wasn't in the room when i changed. I was asleep almost instantly.

EPOV

I went back to the room I shared with Bella. When I changed and was in the bed I thought back to what I had done earlier today. I was in love with Bella Swan. I couldn't be in love with her could I? I was Edward Masen, theplayer, the breaker of hearts. And yet, I was in love with Bella. When had this happened? But, I would ignore it. After all, she couldn't love me too  
could she? As I was slowly nodding off, I heard Bella say. "Edward.....Edward.....love you Edward." I jumped up, thinking Bella was awake. But then I heard her quiet snores. Well, we're in some deep shit now. I thought to myself, falling asleep.

A/N-How was that? Sorry it's so short, but I had what? A day's warning?  
R&R!!!!! Or suffer,lol


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:It's been a while since I've written a chapter, but I'm glad to be writing this one! So, thanks to all of you who review and read! And a special thanks to always-penombra,our wonderful beta and friend,who keeps leaving us! Can't wait til the 18th! We get Mexican during school! Hell yeah! Thanks to my "study buddy"! We love you,whatever fruit you were today!**

**Chapter 10-Getting Ready!**

**(Bella's POV)**

When I woke up the next morning I was pissed. I hated Lauren and her stupidness! Before you say anything I know that doesn't make any sense, but that's exactly what she is: _stupid_. She's failing at least half her classes and they kicked her off the cheerleading squad because of it.

Sometimes I just wish she would get hit by a bus.(**A.N\I used to say that all the time it was my threat for everyone, but no one ever got hit..) **I want to yank out all of her ugly blond hair and burn it! I'm usually not a violent person, but when some one ticks me off like she does...

Never-mind that. I need something to doâ€¦Oh! I'll invite Jake over since weâ€™ve actually become pretty good friends.

I looked to Edward's bed to see that it was empty and neatly made. I looked out the window wall,as I came to call it, to see Edward and Emmett playing catch with a football.

I decided to take a quick shower, then go downstairs to get some breakfast.

When I got out of the shower, I realized that I that I had left my clothes on my bed. I went to go get them, wearing only my shorts. What a mistakeâ€¦

**(Edward's POV)**

I woke up to light streaming in through Bella's window. I looked down down at her peaceful, sleeping form. I couldn't help but look; the sunlight glowing behide her made her truly look like an angel. She was so beautiful, smart, and wonderful that I honestly didn't know why I didn't like her before.

I went downstairs to get some of my favorite cereal of all time for my breakfast.

I saw Emmett eating a bowl of Fruit Loops. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," he said, looking up from his Loops with an excited expression. "Do you want to go play catch when we're done eating?" he asked.

"Where is everyone?"

"Esme and Carlisle are at workâ€¦and Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper went to the mall. Rose said something about a sale.â€

"Poor Jasper," I said, knowing he was probably being loaded with Alice and Roseâ€™s many bags. Emmett nodded sadly in agreement.

When we were finished we headed outside to play. I really liked hanging out with was Emmett. He was a big ball of could energy that could always make you laugh, no matter what. We played for about an hour before we finally decided to head inside and relax. I decided to go up to my room to listen to some music.

When I opened my bedroom door, I didn't see Bella so I assumed she was in the bathroom getting showered and dressed for the day. I started towards my stereo system when I heard the bathroom door open, revealing Bella in a very, and I mean very, small pair of shorts. I couldnâ€™t help but stare as they displayed the most amazing set of legs I had ever seen, and I had seen a lot of legs in the last couple of years.

When I looked up at her face, she had an adorable blush on her cheeks and her brown eyes were frozen in shock.

"Sorry," I whispered, unable to find my voice in the presence of such immaculate beauty. "I'llâ€¦just go back downsatairsâ€¦" I saw her shake her head still looking a bit flustered, until I was finally out of the room and safely in the hallway.

I let out a breath of relief. I thought I was going to attack her right then. My love for that girl was driving me insane.

I walked back down the stairs to see Emmett watching cartoons in the family room." Hey, I thought you were gonna take a shower?" he asked.

"Ummâ€¦No, Bella's in there taking one." I told him, trying to sound casual about it.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No,no. I'm fine."

Emmett didnâ€™t look convinced. "Okay, if you're sureâ€¦ just called they'll be here soon."

"Yeah, okay."

"There's this party tonight and Alice and Rose wanna go. You in?"

"What about Bella?"

"Oh, theyâ€™ll make her go," he said with an amused smile. I just shook my head at him.

"So..?" He pressed after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, sure"

" When they get home, there's no doubt that the girls will wanna play Bella Barbie." Emmett grinned widely at that.

"Bella Barbie?" I asked, bewildered. Bella looked nothing like Barbie.

"Yeah, they like to give Bella makeovers against her will."

"She doesn't need it," I stated, stupidly letting the words come out before actually thinking about it. "She's beautiful without the make up." I couldn't help the smlie that came upon my face as I said that,thinking about how much I loved her and all the beauty she possessed.

"Looks like someone has a crush," he teased.

"Shut up! I do not." I defended weakly.

We stopped talking after that, Emmett looking extremely amused, and just watched the television. Ten minutes later, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie walked through the door. Jasper was carring around twenty shopping bags and looked about ready to fall over from all the extra weight.

"Where's Bell? Alice asked, right off the bat.

"In our room," I answered.

"Thanks," she said grabbing half the bags from Jasper as Rosalie took the rest and they headed upstairs.

"This will take a while," Jasper said as soon as they were out of sight.

I went upstairs to finally take my shower and get ready for the party. As soon as I was done, about an hour later, I headed to the family room to see Emmett and Jasper playing video games. I quickly sat down on one of the arm chairs and watched them battle it out!

After a while, Jasper said that Emmett needed to get ready before Alice came after him. They went up together so that Emmett wouldn't make us late by fighting Alice.

Rose told me one time, everyone went out and he tried to wear swim trunks and one of those floating duck things that go around your waist. Ha, Alice went berserk.

I waited for a while before I started up to my room to listen to music once again. I wasn't paying attention and ended up running straight into Bella, who was coming down the stairs. We got tangled up with each other and rolled down the stairs until my foot caught the railing, finally stopping us. We stayed entwined that way for a while, just staring surprisingly into each other's eyes, then Emmett came bounding down and tripped over us, sending Bella the rest of the way down and causing Emmett to land directly on top of me.

"Uhh, Emmett," I choked out, unable to breath from his weight.

"Sorry," he said, jumping up off of me.

Alice ,Jasper, and Rosalie came down at then, Alice with a skeptical look in her eyes at the scene before her.

"Let's go," she said, deciding to drop it for now, while locking hands with and Rosalie, who did the same.

I glanced over to see Bella ,that had completely fallenoff the railing and landing one the couch upsidedown with her head tilted towards the floor with a sad look on her perfect face. I went over to her trying to hold back my laughter the best i could and grabbed her small hand, intertwining our fingers. She lifted her head with confusion written across her forhead and then her lips turned into a small smile, which I gladly returned. I silently wished that I would never have to let the warmth of her go as we all walked out the door together.

When we got outside I took a good look at her outfit that Rose and Alice put on her and instantly wished that we could just stay home tonight. She was wearing a really really short mini skirt and just a tank top on that fit her curves perfectly. I did not want guys starring at _my_ Bella the whole night.

This is going to be a long night.

**A/N:Haha there it is this one is a long one!!Please review it makes us feel fuzzy in the inside!!Peace Skillits!!**


	11. Party Time

**A/n-**Hi everybody, this is EdwardIsMyRainbow (formerly midnight-winter). I know what you're all thinking. _Omfg, didn't she just write for this story two chapters ago?_ And you're right, I did! Lol, they love me that much. Anyway, check out my new joint account-PurpleZebrasAndPinkElephants! We haven't written any stories yet, but we're working on it! And I'm sorry for the content of this chapter...no offense to gay people.

**WARNING-**Contains gay material...

**(Alice POV)**

Hmmm...I think something's wrong with Bella. She seemed to....enjoy Bella Barbie time. She even commented on our outfit choices, and not in the normal way. She actually liked the low-cut, silky blue, tank-top, and the denim mini. Usually she would have protested the amount of skin showing. Maybe she likes someone... Hmmm, I should probably tell Edward to keep an eye out.

**(Edward POV)**

As the six of us stepped into the party, I felt a small hand tug mine. I turned around, looking at Alice.

"Edward, I need you to do me a favor. It's for Bella."

I was beginning to become annoyed, until I heard Bella's name. Then my face involuntarily pulled into a smile.

"Of course Alice. What do you need me to do?" I said, happy to be doing something for Bella.

"Well, she seemed to enjoy her makeover," Alice's face grew concerned, "and she acted like she was happy to go to the party. I think she likes someone here, and I'm worried that since there's alcohol, she might be less clear-headed and do something she'll regret. She would probably kill me if she thought I told you, but she has had some rough times, and I don't want to go through that again."

I growled under my breath, "Do you have any idea who this person is?" Just thinking that someone would disrespect MY Bella was sickening.

"Well, no. But I snuck into your room, and she was muttering someone's name in her sleep. It sounded like Edwin, or Eddie something. Oohhhh, maybe it's that guy from 2nd block. What's his name? Oh, Eddie Newton! He's Mike's cousin. I thought they were both gay though....."

I just nodded backing away from her. "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Ali..."

**(Jasper POV)**

My sweet little Alice skipped over to me, grabbed my hand, and led me over to where the drinks were. "So how's Operation Setup going?"

She hummed, "It's working like a charm babe. The way it's going they should be together in a few days."

We both laughed, picking up our drinks, before we started dancing to some horrible rap song. Man, Mike sucks at throwing parties...

**(Bella POV)**

Ok, so there was no possible way I could like Edward. _Why?_ Because he was a jerk, the first time I met him he had Lauren...skank....in MY room, he made out with Jessica, he constantly made fun of me...._and Jacob_, and...I love him. No, that is not in the plan! I shook my head to clear away those thoughts.

"Bella," I heard a girl call from behind me.

"Jessica," I snarled, "What do _you_ want?"

"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from _my_ Eddie. He loves _me_, not some ho who lives in _his _room!" Jessica hissed.

"Um, newsflash! His name is Edward, and he doesn't _belong_ to anyone! Oh, and notice how the "_ho_" he's staring at now is me, and I have more clothes on than _you._"

_Wait, why is Edward staring at me? _Eh, probably just checking out the fight, a lot of people were.

"Whatever bitch, just back off," she said before walking away.

I huffed and walked over to the drink table. I needed something to drink, so I could relax.

While I sipped my drink I noticed Jacob standing near me. "Jake! Hey babe! I haven't seen you in a while..."

"Bell-lei!! Omg, where has the time gone! I was going to find you, but I got distracted by that piece of eye candy," he said in a girlish tone, gesturing towards a very drunk Mike Newton.

I started giggling, "You have a man-crush on Mike Newton?"

He mused, "Oh is that his name? What a hottie," then his eyes narrowed, "Why is Edward Cullen staring at you?"

"Uh, is he still staring? He's been doing that for a while..." I asked.

"Awww, poor baby. Do you want me to beat him up for you?" he asked in a concerned, almost motherly tone.

"Down boy! I can handle it myself." I laughed at how accurate I described him. He truly was like an over-eager puppy. Not in the bad way like Mike, just in a good way...if that makes since.

I looked over in Mike's direction, but my gaze landed on Edward. Looking into his clear, emerald eyes caused my mind to start fantasizing.

"Hey, Jake, I have to go see someone," I said, distractedly.. "I'll see you later."

I heard him say, "Ok, Bells. Later". But I was still lost in Edward's gaze. Without knowing it I had walked up to his side.

"Hi," I said, somewhat breathlessly.

"Hello," he said, sounding delicious.

"Why have you been staring at me all night?" I asked, a blush spreading over my cheeks.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of you," he answered.

And that was the tip of the iceberg, after lusting over him for weeks; I finally had enough guts to say, or more like demand, "You, me, let's leave. Now."

Edward's eyes grew big, and he just nodded, smirking.

I grabbed his hand, and led him out. **(Sorry, no lemons. Just picture it if you want lol)**

**(Rosalie POV)**

While dancing with Emmett, I was also watching Bella and Edward from a distance. When I noticed Bella grabbing Edward's hand, and pulling, well more like dragging, him out of the room, I remarked, "Well, it looks like Alice's plan worked, perfectly."

Emmett looked over and smiled, "Well it _is_ about time. They've been constantly talking about each other for weeks. And Eddie's hand is probably tired."

I just grinned, and kept dancing.

**(Mike POV)**

Oh man! My party was smoking! There were tons of hot girls here, and this one over by the drinks kept glancing at me, and licking her lips. I stumbled over to her, saying, "Hey babe, wanna go upstairs?"

She smiled, looking me over and saying something I couldn't understand. I took her smile for a yes, and led her upstairs to my room. Damn, I was gonna get laid.

....The next morning, snippet....

**(still Mike POV)**

I woke up the next morning, smiling from such a great lay. Of all the girls I had been with, this was definitely the best. As I was turning over I heard a deep voice go, "Hey gorgeous, just now waking up? I guess I exhausted you."

What the FUCK?! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed standing up. There was a dude in my bed!!!

"Who the hell ARE you?! What did you do with that girl? The one that looked like Bella!"

He looked hurt, saying, "Mikey-poo, come back to bed. I wanna have more fun! How can you not remember me?! You practically dragged me up here last night!! 'Hey babe, wanna go upstairs?', he said in a mock impression of my voice. And you used me? Because I looked like Bella? Well, she is pretty hot...for straight guys, anyway!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" I screamed. "Well, give me some clothes then. After all, you tore mine off with your teeth." I looked on the ground, and sure enough there were two pairs of jeans, and some scraps of material, from the shirts I guess.

"OH MY GOD, I FUCKED A DUDE!!!"

"Actually baby, seduction is a two way street...and well there's a bridge in between. Or as some say, a rainbow."

That was when I fainted, when I woke up he was gone. I erased that memory from my head.

**A/n-**So how was that? Everyone enjoy a gay Jacob? I know I didn't!

A/N:This is Katie and I'm sorry for the wait me and Staci have been so busy latley!!

Please Review and I don't like Jacob so ha Learyn. My new name is YummySkwafflesInTheMorning it was teamedward816


End file.
